She Went Home - Bughead AU
by kazookidissosoabuggie
Summary: Basically a take on what could've happened after Jughead told Betty to go home. Its a sad AU, ends fluffy though and I think you'll enjoy it! ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE!


Betty did what he asked her to. She went home. She cried, but she went home. She thought maybe she needed a taste of her own medicine. She hurt him when she sent Archie to do her terrible dirty work. She wanted so badly for them to be ok. It was never going to be their reality though. So she chose. She chose to make it stick. He said that's what he wanted. She wanted to give it to him. Even if it meant her suffering. She knew that even if he didn't want it, she would have to give it to him. Even if that meant her depression meds would come off the shelf once again. Her mother was so worried about her. She cried herself to sleep at night. Barely ate, barely spoke, nothing. Jughead cried. Started drinking, started smoking. He totally lost himself in a party life that Betty did her best long ago to keep him away from. It was weeks before they spoke. They would share glances, but never too long. It hurt too much. One night they bumped into each other at a party. Betty was drinking, drinking a lot. Jughead wanted to sob in that very moment. He had to wonder once or twice what he had done. Why would he let her get like this? He really tried to stay away. He wanted to. He also knew staying away was only hurting them both because the two bumped into each other often. Jughead tried to say something to her but she told him exactly what she tells herself.

" You wanted this to stick. I want to make you happy. I don't want you to suffer. I might, but you don't have to. We are broken. I miss you. But I love you enough to stay away from you like you asked me to. So I will tell you the same thing you told me. Go home." He so desperately wanted to cry. His love knew what was best. He didn't say the right things to her. The truth was, he couldn't go home. She was his home, and he was hers.

So by the end of that week, both sides of the story ended crying hopelessly every night. It may have been the best for both of them, but it doesn't mean it was right for them. Betty was so depressed. Her mom admitted her by the end of the next week. She told Archie not to say anything but for her well being, he knew what had to be done. Archie ran to Jugheads the 4th day she was admitted after she got exceedingly worse. She curled in a ball in the corner and said his name obsessively. Archie knew it was time. Archie knocked on the door of Jugheads trailer and Jughead looked terrible and hungover.

"What do you want Archie? I'm trying to forget about her, maybe it will hurt less when she's out of my mind." Jughead said in a harsh tone as he drank out of a half drunk bottle of hard liquor. "It's been 3 weeks without her, what could you possibly want that would be so important to where I can't drink away the pain?" There was a long pause. Jughead tried closing the door but Archie grabbed the door before he could shut it.

"Jug, it's Betty. She was admitted into the mental hospital 4 days ago. She didn't want me to tell you because to be totally truthful, it's because of you. She is sitting in a corner, rocking, aching, doing nothing but reciting your name. Jug, she needs you. She obviously needs you to survive." Jughead couldn't get those words through his brain thoroughly, that he was the cause of her pain. He couldn't stand it so, he ran. He just ran. He cried and ran 5.4 miles to see her. Be stopped many times and his legs could've practically broken. He had cuts everywhere from the run, having fallen a couple hundred times. His legs were jello. He knew what he had to do, no matter the distance. He missed her, desperately. He needed to hold her. Tell her it was ok. She didn't have to need him anymore because he was there. He got there and pleaded with every breath in his body to see her.

"Sorry sir, we were told in specific not to let you in to see her." The nurse said.

" She requested me. Please. I'm begging you with all my might. She needs to be ok. I can make that happen. Please. That girl you're keeping away from me is the girl I'm going to marry. She's the girl I want to have my children, the girl I want to wake up to every morning. I want that so bad. If you don't let me in, she won't ever get better. WE won't get better. Please." he was sobbing. She nodded and took him back.

There they found Betty sobbing to Polly. He didn't go in yet. "Polly, you don't understand. Missing him is worse than death. I can't live like that. Please, Polly." Polly grabbed Betty and hugged her tightly, as Betty had remained expressionless. She had to have been that way for days. He hated watching the happy girl he loved, fall apart because of him. Jughead wiped the tears from his eyes and opened the stood. For the first in weeks, she had stood. Polly left after this, knowing this was the last time she would have to enter the room.

" Betty, I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot. I was trying to put your needs in front of mine but I put both of ours too far away to see the issue. I'm so sorry. You mean everything to me. You are my everything. Please." Jughead began to tear up. Betty once again dropped to the floor. She was once again trying to speak.

" Juggie...hold me. I haven't felt in so long. It's like living without breathing. Please." He sat on the floor in her cozy corner and they slept. They slept as if the world wasn't there. They held each other without fear of tomorrow because they knew they were loved by one another and that was enough. Then, hours later, Betty's doctor comes in by force.

" Sir, visiting hours ended 30 minutes we need you out. Now. You can come see her Tuesday. " the doctor said.

" Tuesday? That's in a week! She needs me. Please."

" Alright fine." the doctor began, " Take this man out of my ward."

" NO JUGHEAD! PLEASE!" Betty screamed and cried until he was out of sight. She couldn't sleep after that. All she wanted was him. Not even the world could see that. Betty was released 2 days later. She stole her mom's car after and drove straight to Jugheads. She knocked. No one answered. She knocked again. Jughead finally opened the door, beer in hand. He looked up, and dropped the bottle straight to the ground, and hugged her so tight, it made her heart mend and melt all at once.

"Hey Juggie," she said.

"You have no idea how much I missed that. Fun fact: Did you know I'm in absolute, total, love with you?" Jughead said and Betty giggled.

" Slow your roll, Romeo. I love you but my heart can only melt so many times a minute." They both laughed, he kissed her. Finally. They were back where they needed to be.

"We will definitely see about that," he winked and she giggled, " but only for my Juliet." She giggled once more as he lifted her from the doorway, pass the broken bottle and into a night of what they had missed and longed for. LOVE.


End file.
